Please Remember Me
by Avalon's mists
Summary: Do you know what the definition of a hero is? Someone who gets other people killed. You can look it up later. Now taking suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

When there is no one left to mourn, someone still needs to do it.

* * *

Chase Young threaded his way through trees taking the long route to the ocean. He could have flown yes but he had the nagging feeling someone was following him by air, a very annoying someone. He ran quicker hoping to lose them in the blur of the trees and seethed at the worms audacity to follow him like he was some sort if prey.

His white sleeve caught on a branch and he yanked it off leaving a jagged tear near the seam; it did not matter, he did not wear this often. Chase sniffed the air, smelled salt and realized he was close. Without his heavy armor every motion seemed easier. The acrid smell of Spicer's heliopack filled the air and Chase hung his head as he gazed towards the rolling blue waves of the sea.

Jack landed clumsily in the branches of a great tree and Chase turned his head ever so slightly to catch a glimpse of him in the embrace of a oak. Jack gave a awkward laugh somehow sensing he had interrupted a personal moment no one was to witness. Chase turned back his green and black hair flowing with the sea breeze.

"Why are you here w," he paused and glanced towards the horizon."Spicer, why do you insist on being so very irritating?"His tone was sharp but he could not bring himself to give Spicer a tongue lashing here, here when more then ever he regretted his decision. He had no known family left, they had all died but he felt the waters watchful gaze on him and he knew he was being judged.

"I-I came to see if you wanted to forge a evil alliance to steal some wu back from Wuya," he stammered out staring at the evil overlord with his face in a expression reserved for this kind of a activity, a mixture of self pity, reverence and Hollywood bad boy image. Even for the most pathetic villains it was a laughable attempt. Chase sighed.

"I have no time for such foolishness Spicer," he said while drawing out two sticks of incense from a unseen pocket and sticking them in the soft dirt. A pop and the end of each stick was smoldering, a small amount of ash would collect on the glowing tip and the wind would blow it off leaving the embers brighter for just a moment.

Chase knelt down and bowed his head so that the tips of his hair brushed the earth. Jack stared perplexed, what was he doing? The actions did not look particularly evil and for that matter neither did Chase. It was one of those rare times when he did not feel the need to keep up his reputation and could perhaps be a little more lax in his behaviors. Reputation was gossip- just talk- no one really took Jack Spicer seriously enough to believe his talk. The boy thought for a moment, in China wasn't white a mourning color?

"Who?" Jack managed to squeak out. He had meant to say who are you mourning for but it seemed that the tongue would garble it so he stopped. Chase sighed, the worm was not so dumb as he seemed after all, he could put two and two together and come up with four.

"My people...my parents." He said this calmly and with great amounts of dignity and Jack stammered trying to come up with a condolence. Try as he might he couldn't see Chase as a baby or ever a child. He was someone to be feared, revered , and respected not to be cuddled and loved.

Jack pictured what his own childhood was like; his mother was almost always there, his dad had come home more often and in general he was a coddled child. Then he tried to do the same for Chase. The vision didn't come so he looked at his hero instead, but he was gone. All that was left were the two half burnt sticks of incense near the shore.

Jack flew up and away on his heliobot determined to bug Chase again, but not till the morning.


	2. What A Hero Is

This is based off a quote from Serenity, the movie of the series Firefly, and as you can see is was describes this story. As you may also be able to tell this does not have anything to do with the previous chapter. This "story" is really a bunch of one or two shots staring Chase and Jack and maybe some other people. I'll take suggestions and I'd actually be glad for them since it would give me a chance to expand what I write on. Since this is Chase and Jack centered ficlets and I'm taking suggestions, even though I don't ship it and actually can't make sense of it, I will do chack if need be. At any rate maybe I'll finally get why so many people like it.

* * *

"But Chase you've got to come see my new Jack Bot," Jack whined. "You're my hero!" Chase froze, his back turned to Spicer and his hair whipping around in the wind. Did the boy just call him his hero?

_Chase squatted in the dead leaves just outside of a large clearing, his diminutive form barely casting a shadow in the flickering light from the fire. Inside the clearing lay a dozen women and children and 5 burly men from a city at war with them. Prisoners of war, hostages, or slaves- it didn't really matter to Chase. He could see the fear etched on their faces and gleaned their fate was anything but pleasant. One of the men was careless and had left their knife near the edge of the ring of light and if Chase could just grab it he could saw through the rope bonds when the men were asleep._

_Something grasped Chase's shoulder firmly and he looked on in horror to realize the biggest of the five had spotted him. _

"_What do we have here boys? Looks like vermin to me," the man carefully eyed Chase as if to judge if he was just a scout for a larger party; Chase looked at him as well observing him carefully; the man was brawny, tall and was covered in numerous black scars that appeared to have been made by cutting on himself and rubbing in ink. Chase tore his eyes away from the body and craned his neck to look the man in the eye. He whimpered in terror, he was looking up at a monster with eyes as cold as ice and hard as iron._

"_I do believe he was trying to save our prisoners wasn't he?" He looked down at Chase with a snarl and it was all the boy could do to not break under the mammoth hands pressure as he nodded slowly._

"_Brazen little thing aren't you, almost makes up for you looking all girly," from near the fire laughter came as Chase was wheeled around to face the others. Indignation swelled like a bubble inside him but his fright punctured it quickly._

"_Trying to be a hero?" He said leering down at Chase. He stood stoic as he could but his knees were beginning to buckle underneath him._

"_Do you know what the definition of a hero is?" He beckoned one the his friends and they grabbed a small girl and stuck a knife to her throat while the iron eyed man threw Chase to the ground, pinned him with his foot, and jerked his head back using his hair as a rein._

"_Someone who gets other people killed," _

_The girl cried out in terror but the sound of her cries soon ceased and were replaced by burbles and crimson rivulets of blood. Chase was hoisted up and carried like a sack, too shocked to struggle, and dumped a good quarter mile away._

"_Why didn't you just kill me?" he croaked out while kneeling near a trickle of water in the dirt._

"_Because, you could be like me given time, and I want to be in that fight," and with that he walked away ,chuckling when he heard the sounds of Chase vomiting-but he never turned back._

"Chase? Chase are you in there?" Jack said, not quite daring to rap him on the shoulder. Chase turned around with inhuman speed and said in a voice that was both calm and grim,

"I am not your hero."


	3. He's Scary When He's Good

I finally finished this segment up. The offer from last chapter still stands. Left to my own devices what I'd write about would never change. Just give me a suggestion in a review.

* * *

For Jack Spicer being bored was not a option, sure he could be working on his faulty robots- or stealing wu but he just didn't feel like it. What he really felt like was trying to make himself Chase Young's evil partner in crime, plus it was dark and scary near the monks temple at this time fo night and if he stayed home to fix robots his father might make him play catch. The self proclaimed evil boy genius( some may call his title self indulgence- he called it true) snapped his goggles on his forehead and gave himself his customary eye shadow.

"Perfect," he exclaimed with a overly cocky grin. "Yes-Bot!" he yelled."Get me my helio pack, and a juice box for the ride," he sniffled a bit on the last part. A juice box, Friday night when all other teenager were at clubs or parties and he got a juice box and a door that was probably going to slam into him and crush his ribs. He grabbed the juice box from the ever jubilant Yes-Bot and strapped his helio pack on. Jack ran out of his door and rose up into the cold night air.

Meanwhile Chase was walking out of a fiery portal with a triumphant grin and a weary limp. He had always hated being completely dependent on something-and after his battle with the demon he had won back his freedom. At the time, Xiaolin or Heylin had meant little to him, it was simply a matter of independence, something the Lao Mang Lone soup had denied him; as long as he was tethered to that drink to keep his human form he was not free. Sadly enough he hadn't thought of that 1500 years ago which could have saved him a lot of grief.

Chase winced at the soot covered armor he was wearing, not only was this stuff disturbingly fetish looking it was also filthy. His eyes swept left, then right, then up, down and every which way. Then he repeated this cycle and with a gleeful grin stripped off his armor and left it hung up on his throne like chair. It's not like anyone would come in besides a jungle cat, and they would just leave it in his room.

He shrugged off the embarrassment of walking around his house in under armor and instead walked quickly to his bathroom where he intended on getting the smell of smoke off him.( This is where we leave him, because I know this fanbase, if I go into any more detail half my reviewers will pass out and I'll never get a review. I'm very sorry for breaking the 4th wall and putting this here.)

Jack stood a few yards away from the entrance to Chase's citadel and stared at it trying to get past the door that always swatted him like he was some sort of giant insect.

"It must be power by Chase's evil will against me!" He exclaimed with a funny look."That doesn't bode well for any future relationships..." he stopped talking for a moment and then looked incredibly panicked.

"As evil partners as evil partners!" Jack shrieked into the fire warmed air hoping no one had heard that first bit. All of a sudden as to confuse the door Jack rushed at it with his eyes closed and hit nothing? He opened his eyes confused, where the heck had the door gone? Jack turned around in a movement that looked oddly like some sort of ballet move and saw that the door had swung out in a way that didn't crunch him like a fly.

"Wah?" was the very vocal noise that came out of Spicer, he was starting to sound like a 3 year old-he didn't care- he ran forwards the inner dome Chase was so fond of at top speed and arrived winded.

"You know Spicer for once I'm actually glad to see you,"

Jack stared at his evil hero in amazement. Chase Young had always been meticulous in his appearance and Jack had only seen him looking anything but immaculate a few times. So as you may be able to tell, seeing Chase half dressed and with wet hair threw him to the moon and back. Chase shook his head and sighed.

"Spicer get off my floor you're embarrassing yourself," he said as he lifted Jack up by his collar. "Was it really necessary to come right after I finished bathing?"

The boy stood up on his own two feet amazed that he wasn't dead.

"Who are you and what have you done with Chase!" Jack whined. Chase shook a piece of black hair out of his golden eyes and laughed.

"I am Chase, just without the inconvenience of my potion." Jack studied him for a moment.

"Wait so you're a Xiaolin loser now!" He concluded with a look of horror. All that work for nothing! Now his hero was on the side he wasn't on!

Chase smiled and Jack cowered and scooted three feet away. He continued to smile and advanced on Jack until they were nearly nose to nose.

"Call me a loser again and I will beat you to death with your own skull," he threatened. Jack burst into frighten tears.

"Please don't hurt me! You're not a loser! And that doesn't even seem physically possible... "

Chase rumpled Jack's hair and started to walk away.

"Don't embarrass yourself."


	4. Blood Is Thicker Then Water

I started this because I wanted to do over done , drawn out description of somebody and here it is. Yeah it's really only Jack because I can't see Omi not waking the rest of the temple up. Also because it's cruel for someone else parents to show up when he dosn't know who his parents are. I think they'd know well enough to not torture the poor kid. Lee's only based of Mako Tsunami a tiny bit if you were wondering. I just can't help but think of the Legendary Fisherman when I think of Lee and Mako and that card look similar.

* * *

Jack snuffled comfortably in his sleep one hand curling and uncurling around his blue comforter unaware of what was materializing in his bedroom. He woke up with a jolt pulling his blankets up to his chin, he had dreamed he was drowning in a pool of water that wasn't very large but seemed to go on forever streaking into the bowels of the earth and beyond. Jack had struggled but just like dreams usually are-he couldn't move ,and soon the water turned boiling hot and filled with choking blood that blocked up his throat and eyes until all he could do was float downwards.

"There ,there, it was just a dream." a disembodied voice said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" came Jack scream. He began to cower under his covers thinking to himself ,_it's just the wind , it's just wind! _He poked his head above the covers to check and froze completely, was that....Chase? What was he doing in his bedroom, in the middle of the night._ I think I read a girly manga like this once, crap._

"Chase?" He asked timidly. The figure laughed out loud- a deep rumbling noise and when he fully saw the man standing in the room his confusion deepen.

He bore a great resemblance to his evil hero but he was older, at least 30 and without the ageless quality Chase pulled off so well. His long black-blue hair was tied back with a piece of string but many strands had pulled free of the sloppy ponytail and now brushed against the weather worn olive tone face. He wore tan pants, bunched at the ankles and tied at the waist with a thick belt, The stranger wore a blue gray shirt but it had no sleeves and didn't wasn't fully fastened revealing a tan and muscles that most movie stars would kill (or get surgery) for. Most of all Jack caught himself staring at his eyes, big and blue they looked as calm as Chases usually did but showed far more warmth then he'd ever seen Chase display.

Jack rotated his hips towards the other voice he'd heard and there was someone standing there as well. A lady of around 25 that was standing quite close to the man. Not quite a super model by Jacks standards but there was something alluring about here. Compared to the sinewy rugged man she was standing next to she was a little slip of a woman with a much lighter shade of black hair and vivacious golden eyes. _She looks nice, like mommy._

"Jack Spicer?" The man asked "I believe you know a Chase Young?"

"Y-y-es. What do you want with him? What do you want with me!" Jack squealed out in girly terror, eyes as big as saucers and brimming with tears. The woman half walked, half glided over to Jacks side and laid a sympathetic hand on top of his blanket.

"He's Lee, and I am Jia. Don't let him frighten you, he's not as scary as he looks. As for what we want with...." Here she stopped and her thin shoulders heaved as a wretched sob escaped her lips. Lee stepped in front of her protectively and finished saying what she could not,

"We are his parents." His voice was muted somehow, a possible ocean roar quelled to a near silent lagoon.

Jack remained silent, something in him had already guessed that. Lee shook a loose strand of blueish black hair out of his face and continued.

"He's gone nearly hollow inside, a shadow of his former self. If he doesn't remember who is his soon there won't be enough man to stop the monster."

"Why do you need to talk to me, why don't you say that to his face? Why not ask one of the Xiaolin losers?" Jack uttered with slight scorn, Chase was his EVIL hero, he didn't want to make him a wishy washy loser. He was about to completely decline when Jia tore herself away from Lee and strode up to him with fire in her eyes.

"The monks need to be there to save the world, you do not!" Jack looked her in the eyes and nodded mindlessly as the fire was quenched and Jia's eyes pleaded at him to listen.

"You're not in same place and never will be Spicer! I lost my son, my only son, when he was only five and I've never been able to see him again! I wasn't there for him when he was starving, I wasn't there for him when he attacked by monsters I could have helped him fight, I wasn't even there to see him make Wudai Warrior. For fifteen hundred years all I've wanted to do is hold him and stroke his hair and tell I'm proud of him and that I love him. We're so proud of him and he'll never know." Jia straightened herself and with a unceremonious flick of a charcoal colored sleeve she wiped the copious tears from her blanched face.

Jack crawled out from under his protective blankets and reached out to touch the increasingly spectral looking figures but as his limb reached closer and closer Jia and Lee disappeared in a swirl of fog leaving a confused Jack alone, and reaching out for something that just wasn't there.


	5. Nice Gams Chase

Chase is good here, for the sake of crack. One am fanfiction yay! This is really short and keep in mind I started writing this at 12 and checked it for mistakes at one thirty. I'd wait till morning to check it and post it but by then I'd be ashamed of it. I'm still looking for suggestions of what to write by the way. I'm looking forward to the time when someone takes me up on that.

Wow this is a really different tone then everything else. But that is why it's crack.

* * *

"Final vote here, who wants to see Chase in drag?" Jack raised his own hand and watched gleefully as it was followed by Raimundo and Kimiko.

"What is this drag that Chase is dressing in?" Omi asked clearly confused. No one quite dared to answer this question and the youngest monks hand remained at his side.

"Chase the tribe has spoken," Jack said while handing him a plastic shopping bag full of clothing. Chase looked in the bag, then looked back up at Spicer and the giggling gaggle of monks and one evil boy genius. The ex evil war lord looked at Omi appreciably and spoke with some spite in his voice.

"I knew there was a reason I liked Omi so much besides his fighting skills. Also, Spicer, why do you carry this around with you?" The others looked at Jack for a moment (with the exception of Omi who was beaming with pride).

" I've been waiting for this moment since I met him!" He said as he dove behind Omi for cover. If looks could kill few people within a miles radius could have survived the look Chase gave Jack at that moment. As Chase walked off to change the small group shared a pregnant silence and every video camera, picture phone and PDA was taken out in anticipation. In the space of ten minutes they heard a good few screams of indignation, 3 muffled curses and at least one muttered death threat aimed at Jack.

Then suddenly and without warning a disgruntled Chase appear in the door frame, this was directly followed by Omi passing out from shock and both Kimiko and Jack getting small nosebleeds.

"This is demeaning!" He said while tugging a black leather glove up on his arm and attempting to lengthen a miniskirt. Raimundo snapped a dozen pictures in rapid succession then tried his hardest not to stare at the long legs in fishnets right in front of him. Kimiko was busy sending pictures to her blog and Jack was gaping like a fish.

"I knew this was a good idea,"Jack exclaimed as he ducked a stiletto shoe that impeded itself in a wall with a sickening crunch.

" My underwear covers more skin then this!" he growled.

"If it's any condolence you look great in lip loss and a tank top," this remark only caused Chase to glower more and attempt to cover his midriff. The red tank top was clearly not designed for him and ended at his last ribs revealing more flesh then he had shown for nearly 1500 years.

"Great gams for a older fellow,"

"Jack says what?" Raimundo joked.

"I have to go blog about your embarrassing behavior now!"

"But it's true! Look at them!" Jack pointed to Chases' legs unabashed.

"No I mean saying gams, who says that any more?"

Meanwhile Chase was steaming at the ears and it was becoming apparent that all the self restraint in the world would be useless to him now. His golden eyes turned hazy and a smile reminiscent of a malevolent child's spread across his lips.

"Your turn Jack."

"Crud."


	6. Stand

Still taking suggestions, seriously why does no one want to order me on what to write? I want to write a Cherenity piece for a certain pink and red holiday that's coming so goodness knows when the next ones coming up. I'm tinkering with something about why Chase seems to be in control of at least three elements, but I've also got some weird aus and slight crossovers in mind.

* * *

He felt the grit of dirt under his fingers and the metallic tang of blood in his mouth. It was Xiaolin monks again, he knew they meant well, they were the ones who were supposed to save the world, but they kept on getting better. They kept on gaining Sheng Gong Wu while he was lucky to win a showdown a month. At this rate Jack should probably be honored that they even bothered to fight him for the wu.

Wuya and Hannibal had stopped using him for anything but lackey work and live bait and Chase hadn't been seen since Raimundo became Shoku Warrior. Three months had passed and no one had seen him, not even at his own citadel.

So Jack was here, kneeling by some deserted lake in China, too tired to stand up and too downtrodden to find the strength inside him that would help him get home. He knelt there, eyes closed in a attempt to stop the tears he felt burbling up inside of him.

Jack missed the slight sounds of footfall until it was too late and said person was already in front of him.

"Spicer...."

That voice, it was familiar, but in his moment of abject sorrow he couldn't quite place it. Instead he looked up to see a strong, slim hand reaching out to him.

"On your feet boy," the voice said. Jack scrunched further down into the dirt with a petulant look on his face.

"I don't want to, it's not worth it. I KEEP LOSING! I'm the loser now...." Jacks tears began to flow regardless of how embarrassing it was. His eyes were squeezed shut now, but he could still hear the mans heavy, angry breathing near him.

"Spicer you listen to me now, you've never done that before so this should be a new experience. I learned from my brother that you do not crumble like aged stone when faced with a challenge, faced with a loss. Strength comes from within, inner strength doesn't die with physical strength, but it does requires strength of will."

Jack looked up through blurry eye sight, just enough to see that the hand was still there, and a flash of blue cloth.

" And do you know what? I'll believe it in my heart until the day I die. When everyone else thought I was small and too weak to be of help he was the one who kept me fighting till I had proved myself to everyone."

"Who are you?" Jack replied with some of his usual pep back in his voice.

"You can't guess?" The voice rang out with a chuckle. "Then open your eyes."

Tentatively Jacks eyes fluttered open and he gaped at the face above him. It was Chase Young, but as he had never seen him, hand extended in a gesture of friendship and smiling golden eyes.

" You look really familiar,"he finally blubbered out. Chase ignored the comment but gave a slight smile.

"Are you getting up?" He replied.

"I don't understand...."

"Are you getting up?" Chase repeated.

Jack stared up at the hand, beaten, but not broken, he reached up and grabbed it with his own weedy hand. Leaning his full weight into it he slowly stood up and faced Chase with a shy grin.

"Thanks."


	7. Losers

"Freak"

The worlds no fair, I'm not a freak! My mommy loves me.

"Riff-raff"

There's no place for me to call home, it's not my fault I have to blow about the streets and towns like I do. There's no where else to go.

"Loser"

They'll be sorry, they'll all be sorry. I'm smart, I'm more then smart. I'm a genius! One day I'll rule the world and then we'll see who's a loser.

"Street mongrel"

Say what you want but I know who I am and what I believe in, and that's a lot more than you know. One day I'll be a hero and it won't matter that I have no home.

"Creep"

Robots don't betray you. They have to obey me, they have to be my friends. I don't need other people!

"Weak"

This is my home now, I'll work my very hardest and become the Xioalin Dragon! The very best!

I've been beaten by those losers every time and enough is enough! They'll never suspect my next evil plan! I'll sneak into Chase's lair and drink the Lao Mang Long soup!

My destiny is to be the greatest warrior ever. I try my hardest and it is true that I am no longer weak as I was. The bean can't be telling the truth. I do not believe him, I know he's lying! But what if he is telling the truth? He can't be. Guan's like a brother to me, he wouldn't say something like that, would he?

"Your destiny can only be achieved on the heylin side."

"You're more annoying then evil."

"Chase Young was once on the side of good."

"Why do you build these stupid machines? They're worthless."

"Chase Young and Master Monk Guan were once the best of friends...."

"Always the bridesmaid never the bride."

* * *

This has weird format. I wrote it during Chemistry (the teacher must have thought I was taking notes) and added the quotes at the end ,later. The quotes at the top are all insults, and if you haven't guessed, insults directed at Chase and Jack.

What isn't in quotes are sort of thoughts. It goes with my interpratation of Chase and Jack so if you don't agree thats fine. And about Chases last bit, I have this theory that Chase, Dashi, Guan and Wuya were the first four Xiaolin monks (yeah not original but it makes sense) but at the time that they were monks there could only be one Xiaolin Dragon. Which is why Chase in Time After Time is so angry at the Guan vision. The armor he's wearing is the Armor of the Xiaolin Dragon. It was changed in later years because of Chase's betrayal. If somthing else dosen't make sense ask me about it in a review.

Edited the last quote, can't believe I missed that.


	8. Story Time

The hair color thing was Shadir's idea who was the first person to give me something to write about. It turned into something different but originally it was supposed to be Chase wondering what was up with Jacks hair. Sorry about that. So I'm not sure if Chase is good or evil here. I'm going to go with good personally, but if you really want, sleep deprived evil Chase can be very nice for whatever reason. Yay good Chase! You know he rules. I'd like to take this space to thank all my reviewers and people who read and don't review. There is another short coming up after this. it's actually about Chase and Guan though which is why it's going up with this.

* * *

"For the love of crap it's three am, what do you want Jack?" Chase stood, albeit a bit wobbly, just outside his door. Jack stood in front of him holding a ragged eared teddy bear in the crook of one arm.

"I had a nightmare, it's scary here! Why can't I stay with mommy! I mean mom!"

Chase sighed, it was really a bad time for this. What was he supposed to say? That Spicer's mom had been netted by the men in the white coats and wasn't going to be available until three days past and she was deemed 'not a threat'? His mother was lovely, perhaps not playing with a full deck, but lovely. So he was stuck baby sitting and silently cursing Spicer's who always seemed to be away traveling for business.

"Because I'm babysitting you, she is unavailable. What more do you want?" He nearly smacked his head against the wall, not worth being up at three am for.

" Can I have a story then?" He said with a pleading look. For the love of...that's silly, Spicer was nearly fifteen, that's a grown boy asking for a three am bedtime story!

"Sigh, fine, you may have a story," Chase started to walk towards the room he had placed Jack in but Jack had other ideas and bounded into Chase's room as Chase looked on in horror.

"Not in my room!" He near shrieked as he rushed in to find Jack sitting comfortably where he was sleep about 3 minutes ago.

"Story time!" Jack said with a grin. He picked up a blue clad pillow and nestled himself around it.

"Wow, you're really making yourself at home aren't you little annoyance?" Chase murmured.

"What?"

"Nothing, onto the story, " Chase sat back down on his bed wishing he could be asleep instead of story telling. He placed himself a good two feet away from the boy and rested against the headboard and a remaining pillow.

"What kind of story do you want?" He asked while staring at the top of Jacks, it was very distracting, the colors in his hair were off. Some strands were white but the rest were bright red orange.

"An exciting story!" Chase nodded but kept looking at his hair. What was wrong with it?

"Spicer, what is wrong with your hair?"

Jack looked freaked out.

"Oh my gosh is the dye washing out!" He said frantically.

"Dye? A few strands are white..." Chase reached out to look at the offending strands but decided against it.

"I must have missed them when I dyed my hair."

"Why do you dye it such a...bright color?" Chase asked.

"I'm albino, my hairs white. I, don't really like it. People made fun of me. So now I dye it, if I'm going to be a freak I want to be a freak on my own terms."

Chase smiled, that was surprising coming from Spicer. It was even brave in its own way and more importantly it made him forget how much he wanted to strangle the little brat for waking him up.

"You still want a story right?" Chase looked at Jack who nodded.

"Once upon a time there was a little boy, he was a orphan in a time and place when that wasn't acceptable. So instead of settling down in one village he traveled all the time. His only companion was a water dragon who couldn't always be with him. The boy couldn't always find food, or shelter, and only a few people were kind enough to let him in for a meal or the night. He should have grown up bitter, but he saw the world and saw all the hurt and poverty and starvation, he couldn't do it. The boy knew what it was like to suffer, so he chose a different path. He helped everyone he could, they had called him worthless but he was determined to grow up a man, not a lout even if there was no one to guide him...." Here Chase stopped and drew in a deep breath. Jack listened with great interest.

"Everyone thought he was going to turn out bad. He was weak, he fought for what he believed in but he fought dirty. He was afraid of everything and nothing, the dragon saw this and left him alone believing that the boy was acting good only under his own influence. He cried but kept doing good. He grew stronger, refused to kneel except to thank who was watching over him."

"What happened to him?" Jack interrupted. Chase bit his lip and tilted his head back onto the pillow.

"He grew up to be a great warrior," Chase finally finished before closing his eyes. Jack nudged him a bit but to his credit Chase had told his story and fallen asleep.


	9. Brother, My Brother

This is a stream of thought sort of thing, it's from Chase's point of view and slightly odd. Jiang shi are sort of Chi sucking vampires by the way. This is going up with another chapter because even though I liked it well enough I thought stream of thought wasn't quite enough for one update.

* * *

I am scared to death of Jiang shi, few know this and only one knows why. Today when I was consulting my all seeing eye I had a vision. An old forest deep in the wilds of China, one I know well. One I avoid and never go into at all unless I can help it.

There was a Sheng Gong Wu hidden there, it must have been hidden there so I would never go after it, egotistical perhaps, but most likely true. The monks came for it, Spicer as well, and Guan.

I've called his skills amusing before but I know what he is capable of. Truly a great warrior ,and long ago he was my dearest friend. One of the few people I trusted whole and true. Now he is one of my greatest enemies, he will never forgive me for turning to the Heylin side.

Once the monks have found the wu the Jiang shi will find them. It will go after Omi first but he will be able to evade is easily, then it will go after Guan, I know it will succeed in draining his chi unless I intervene. I have the Sun Chi Lantern and Reversing Mirror and I am the only one who knows how to combined them to transfer chi. Then I will be lost, an empty shell, I do not expect them to return my chi even if Guan's is retrieved. Why help an enemy after all?

There of course is my problem. Why should I be expected to save Guan? He would become an enemy disposed of, I cannot let my past feelings interfere with the present. I must live in the present as the Heylin warlord that I am.

Still he has kept my secrets. Everything that could be used towards my downfall, my fears, my faults, things that could have brought me to my knees a long ago. Perhaps he thinks that my old fears will no longer affect me? That cannot be, he should also know that no great warrior is without fault.

He despises me, saving him would simply rid him of me and leave the Xiaolins with one less evil doer to contend with, Guan will never forgive me.

Guan has never let me down in the past. I stumbled down the vault and bumped my head, if not for him I would be dead. He was my friend till the very end, past the prophecy, past Wuya's betrayal.

My foolish pride makes me act this way! Guan counters me and must always be lest the world be thrown out of balance. No! I know I am lying, that evil bean is my opposing force. Another Heylin, strange but possible. But as Guan will never forgive me I will never forgive Hannibal.

How did it come to this? I had nearly come to think of Guan as just another Xiaolin and now this! How can I fight against him when I know we used to fight side by side? Why is this a problem for me!

I remember what I said when I first heard the prophecy concerning my fate. They, the Heylin, can never take me, not as long as I know who I am. Have I forgotten then?

Who is Chase Young?


	10. Saltwater Hair

Someone asked for alternate universe and here it is. At least I think someone asked.... Enjoy.

* * *

"Oh in 'tarnation! Someone go help Spicer!" Clay gestured towards the very distraught redhead sobbing in the grass. Kimiko looked up from her PDA with a 'I did it last time' stare at Raimundo who had started to sneak away as soon as he heard the phrase 'help Spicer'.Omi wasn't even at the temple, instead he was out scouting for the remaining Heylin.

Chase looked at the group with a resigned sigh and realizing no one else was going to help Spicer ,he got up from his lotus position. Chase carelessly flipped a long black strand of hair out of his eyes and turned to Clay.

"I'll do it Clay."

"Really partner? I know it's not really your place but he ain't gonna stop till afer the cows have been home and milked less someone distracts him."

Chase shrugged.

"I wouldn't be able to meditate with him bawling like that anyway," he said as he began to walk towards Jack. Spicer was sitting crying by a colony of ants and Chase could guess what had happened. He had stepped on one or some such. Pity he was so soft hearted, it wasn't really his fault, he was all good and no evil. It made for a unbalanced person.

Chase reached out his hand tentatively and tapped Jack on his back as to not startle him. He took one look at Jack and nearly turned right back around to say 'Raimundo it's your turn."

The boys eyes and nose were red rimmed and leaking and he had smeared dirt from his hands on his face from when he had tried to dry his tears.

"I stepped on the poor ants Chase!" He said while blowing his nose into the center of a already sopping wet handkerchief.

"Spicer if you care about the ants so much you must stop crying on them, you'll only drown the creatures.," and that being said he plucked Spicer off the ground. He refused to touch either of Jack's hands opting instead for his shoulder. Chase led him into his own room, a small one, right off the monks sleeping cubbies.

They all suspected that it was a rather large, disused, closet that Chase had turned into a bedroom but he had denied that point claiming that you wouldn't be able to fit a sleeping mat into a closet. Jack's blubbering abated slightly as he peeked into Chase's room, he didn't often let people in it and it was almost taboo to step foot in it without permission.

The room was indeed small, though not quite closet sized, and colored the same as the rest of the temple. In one corner sat a sleeping mat, pillow, a neatly folded blue blanket, and a chest(where he presumably kept his clothing) and in the other a small shelf filled with books.

Chase ushered Jack in and closed the door so that the only light came from smokeless torches, then he offhandedly handed Jack a bowl of water that Jack could have sworn he'd just seen empty.

"Clean yourself up Spicer," he said as he took the dirty handkerchief from Jack's hand. Jack complied and washed up while Chase prepared a pot of tea. That was not surprising in the least, he did seem to drink a awful lot of it. When Jack was finished cleaning Chase handed him a cup of the steaming liquid and a fresh handkerchief.

Tea had not been something Jack had drunkmuch off when he still had his evil chi, and then he had thought of it as bitter black leaves that came in small mesh bags that turned into a bitter dark brown liquid. The tea in his hands was a greenish-yellow color and smelled a bit like flowers. He took a sip, it tasted like flowers.

Chase was sipping at his own tea quite calmly and only seemed to notice Jack when he stopped drinking mid cup.

"You ought to finish that you know. You will have lost a lot of fluid from that spectacle of yours."

Jack nodded and finished the tea, still feeling a bit under the weather from all that crying. Chase looked at him, frowned, and grabbed something from his trunk.

"You're still a mess, " he said, as he lifted Jacks sunhat off his head and began to comb out his matted hair. Jack broke out of his melancholy with a giggle. In the course of combing and retying his ponytail Chases own hair had fallen across his face and into Jacks. It was soft and fluffy and tickled tremendously.

'You smell like saltwater," he chirped when his hat was back on, Chase smiled and rolled his eyes,

"At least it's better then chemically concocted strawberry, that I'm fairly certain belongs to Kimiko by the way."

Jack grinned sheepishly.

"Her hair's pretty and smells nice, and mine does too now!" Jack made a sudden motion, as if he was trying to latch onto Chase's hair and Chase quickly stood up. He made a elegant motion towards the door and opened it with a slight click.

"Come, lets see if the others want to finish watching Firefly, we should be starting Shindig!"

"Peachy!" Jack squealed as he sprang up from the floor and out into the hall.

"I can't believe they canceled such a great show," Chase muttered. "And without a satifying conclusion!"

"You know that sounds really familar Chase buddy."

* * *

FIREFLY OH HOW I MISS YOU! This stories summary has a firefly quote might as well reference it. By the way does anyone know how to get my windows movie maker to save to computer? Everytime I try it won't let me.


	11. Voice

These has two it has dang bizzare format and two it's angsty.

* * *

Father wanted a boy, a tough one. One that would come home with straight A's and be captain of all the sports teams. I'm smart but don't get along with people so I have C's in everything but PE , which I'm failing because I'm always the last to be picked for games and can't do push ups. So the teacher makes me do more push ups because I'm behind the rest of the class and then I never catch up. Father is disappointed in me and doesn't hide it well.

Mommy wanted a girl. Someone she could let play with her old clothes, and wear her wedding dress. Once she figured out I could tell she wanted me to be a girl she became guilty. She tries so I still love her. Even when I turned her juicer into a robot she never yelled, never screamed, just stood there with a wide smile and said, 'That's very clever of you Jackie." But no matter how clever she says I am I know she'll cry when she thinks I'm out of the house.

Mommy think's I'll grow up lost and lonely with no one to love me because she doesn't think I have any friends. That's why she married Father, they have nothing else in common. He's rich, grim, cold, calculating and brilliant. She's pretty but not so very bright, warm and loving but not all there. I hate it. He uses her to look respectable and she doesn't know she's a pawn because she's too nice to see it like that.

Grandmother is proud of me for trying to be evil and my inventions but she's not proud of me for being me. One of these days she's going to give up on me like everyone else.

All my evil heroes think I'm scum, worse then good because I've tried both and can't get either right. I wasn't sure you could fail at being good but I was afraid to try.

Kids in my school cut, one killed himself, I'm always too afraid to try. I can't help thinking no one will miss me.

Looking down into my glass of water I can see Raimundo in his new Shoku uniform. He never gave up and he ended up being the leader. I keep on trying and keep on getting kicked into the dust lonely and rejected.

Staring down at my cupped hand full of pills makes me think I should give up. I'm no hero. I lift my hand slowly to my mouth, I want it to be quick.

_Spicer stop!_

I look up, I hear a familiar voice but no ones there. Whoever it is, is silent now. I lift my hand again, my stomachs growls and I remember I haven't eaten for days, but it doesn't seem to matter now.

_Spicer I know you can hear me. You can't forget me, as long as you and the monks hold on to your memories of me I'm still alive._

Am I having auditory hallucinations? The voice sounds desperate.

_Giving up is never the way. I expect you to know that by now. Don't loose your grip on your dreams, you have to fight to keep them alive!_

The voice is tuning in and out like a bad radio. I try to figure out who it is.

_You cannot see your own part in this Jack! Trust me and stop this foolishness! Take your road one step at a time. I know you can take just one more step!_

I know him. Do I know him? My memories are hazy and Chase Young floats to the top of my mind. Two Chase Youngs layered on top of each other. Like two clear pictures, the Chase I know on the top and a different one on the bottom dressed in blue but blurry and fading.

_Hang on there Jack. Be strong. Just don't forget me and you'll never be alone. You are not defeated yet._

Noises, someone walking down the stairs. I start to lift my hand again.

_I believe in you Spicer, but apparently you do not believe in yourself. So I've called in help._

**Jack felt himself being tackled to the ground and his pills and water spill out over the concrete floor.** **He looked up in confusion to see Omi crawling off him.**

"**What are you doing here?" He asked. The little yellow monk offered his a hand and shrugged his tiny shoulders.**

"**Something woke me up and I thought it was you most dishonorably sneaking into the vault. It was someone else but they wanted me to follow...."**

"**He isn't really gone is he?"**

"**I do not believe so."**


	12. Hide!

I think they spelled Guan wrong on the character search. We should do something about that. If this bunch of oneshots that have nothing to do with eachother had a order this would go before Saltwater hair.

* * *

"Guan is looking for you Spicer. He knows you have the Yang Yo-yo. You must come with us or he'll get you."

Long fingers drummed nervously on the scarred metal table, rattling a few loose screws that had been left to roll. Across the table from them was a pair of smaller white hands fiddling with a black and white yo-yo.

"So they sent the pretty boy in to warn me?" He mumbled, shoving the yo-yo into his pocket.

"Believe me Spicer it's a good day when I can just be a pretty face in the crowd, and this isn't one of those days." Quick fingers shot out and wrapped themselves around Jacks thin wrists.

"You're coming,"golden eyes darted to the door. In the distant someone screamed. "He's coming. If you never listen to me again listen to me now. Go into the Yin Yang World and stay there!" The fingers let go and Jacks hand groped in his pocket until he found the Yo-yo.

"But Chase...." Jack started to say. Chase turned around in a flurry of black hair and blue robes.

"Just go!" He growled.

"Yang Yo-yo." Jack shouted as the stairs began to quake with Guan's footsteps. Hurriedly he jumped into the swirly portal. It stayed open just long enough to hear Chase's final words.

"We're fools to make war on our brothers in arms."

After what might have been hours, days, weeks, or years to him Jack came out of the Yin Yang World missing his evil chi. His lair had been wrecked, covered in dried blood. His parents thought he had been kidnaped or killed and he left them a note explaining where he was going at what he was doing. Then he packed up and traveled to the Xiaolin Temple.

The monks looked at him strangely after he requested to join them. They were on the edge of turning him down until a voice spoke up from inside the temple.

"Let the boy in. He's part of the team now."

The elder monks looked skeptical but bowed in unison , he must have a reason.

"Who's there?" Foots steps echoed throughout the hall as Jack walked into the darkened temple.

"In here, I'm supposed to be sleeping."

Jack knelt in the entrance of the little sleeping quarter. Through the gloom he could make out Chase. He was sitting up a hair breadth away from the wall. He wore no shirt but his entire torso was more or less covered in bandages.

Hot salty tears were running down his face before he could register that it was his lack of evil chi making him cry.

"I'm sorry I got you hurt Chase!" He cried out while wiping his eyes with a sleeve.

"Jack it's fine," he said calmly.

"But you're hurt! Why did you even do it?" He cried out blubbering for most of it.

"You're part of my team," Chase replied with a grin.

"But you don't even like me."

"You're part of my team, why are we still talking about this?"


	13. I Am, Save Me

Guans name is still mispelled in the search. This is for Good Chase. It seems like he's always forgotten. Either no one cares or they hate him. Evil Chase, Evil Chase, Raimkim, Evil Chase, evil chack... good is not lame. Good is not obsolete, honor is not gone.

* * *

I am Chase Young,

I was once on the side of good until I betrayed my brothers in arms and turned to the side of darkness. The world prefers me evil. The world prefers me as a cold-hearted monster. The world thinks not of what I used to be, of what I used to stand for.

Answer my call and set me free! I'm the voice of the monster's hunger and pain, but you never hear me. I call out but no one listens. I am millions of death's he never stopped to mourn and the hundreds of battles he never fought for the good of mankind.

I am the voice of our sorrow filled past, the past that will always be. There is no peace for me, his actions keep what's left of me in a constant state of despair

I am what's left of Chase Young's good heart.

I've been forgotten and neglected for 1500 years but I'm still here I cling to the only shreds of hope I have left. I am left alone on an unending sea of this evil, the extent of which only I can see. I dread the day I fall off the edge because even though that will be the day my suffering ends that will be the day no one is left to guard him. I cannot let that happen. Without me he will forget ever having suffered, he will forget his honor and his morals. I will not let the world suffer this. This will be my last gift to the world.

I am . . . I am . . . I cannot remember who I am.

Please help me, please tell me who I am.


	14. Sick

This took a while and I'm not sure I like how it ends. I just felt guilty that I hadn't updated this in a while, I'm running out of ideas and trying to finish a bunch of other actual story fanfictions. (yes not just oneshots.) So give me ideas for this and I'll write more. Other wise it will probably take me a while. In other news watch out for something by me that will probably be called Serenity. It's a Firefly Xiaolin Showdown crossover where the Xiaolin cast Pilots the ship. It envolves some weird pairings and I'm already a third of the way done. A teaser is up on my deviant art account. (the names Wycca.)

* * *

Chase twisted and turned under his sheets delirious and half blind from fever. Thoughts and memories swirled around in his head making it hard for him to even tell who he was and where he was. He moved onto his back and threw the covers off only to find he was now freezing cold. Chase hoisted the covers back over him with a barely audible moan.

Meanwhile Jack Spicer crept by the bed like a shadow, hardly appearing in the darkness, his new night vison goggles made it easy for him to detect everything in the gloom down to the smallest detail. They had been tested in a rush of foresight so he expected them to work, what he didn't expect was to see Chase laying in a convoluted mess of blankets , sweating and shivering.

Chase looked up from half lidded eyes. In the gloom his eyes picked up one color, a sort of reddish orange. What could he remember that was orange?

"Guan?" He asked in a tentative, hoarse, whisper.

Jack stepped back with his heart pounding a mile a minute in his chest. His hands clamped onto what was nearest, a chest of drawers, for support. Didn't Chase remember? Jack had seen what happened to Guan with his own two eyes, had seen the battle. He knew that Guan now lay in the Xiaolin temple getting closer to death every second. Jack also knew that is was all Chases fault.

"Guan, " he began again. " I hope you make Dragon instead of me, honest I'm fine with it.I'm sorry I was angry."

Spicer stepped closer to hear his words. His ears must be deceiving him. He could think of nothing that would persuade Chase Young to give up a position of power. Even a one on the Xiaolin side.

"Make us proud, but.. .should you need us.... we'll always be your brothers in arms."

Jack's pale fingers brushed a lock of sweaty hair off of Chase's forehead.

"He's burning up, delirious," he said sadly. Jack tucked the blankets around Chase and ran out of the room wiping his sleeve on his eyes and smearing his makeup into black smudges. He had never had any close friends himself, preferring to eschew humans for his robots and games, but hearing a apology for something that now seemed so trivial....

As Jack turned for a last look at Chase's lair a thought crossed his mind. Maybe, just maybe, if he put aside his general contempt for the Xiaolin, he could help.


	15. Lost Control

First of all I'd like to thank my reviewers as it's very encouraging. And I'd like to thank a lot of you for reviewing nearly every single chapter. You rule. This was partially inspired by Freaku's "go hug him Jack you sissy boy!" comment. It started as something else but that idea exploded. I know I said this had no continuity but there are a few things I do keep in common with my other fics. Chase is the Dragon of Water, Guan Fire, Wuya Earth, Dashi Wind. He's also a orphan( which is one of his reason for taking such a liking to Omi perhaps,) and spent his youth wandering around China, and other places, looking for the Xiaolin Temple. This has to do with a completely different thing but mainly where the 4 monks get their powers. I hope I didn't confuse anyone.

* * *

Chase lay awake on his mat, in his matchbox room at the temple. His keen eyes followed the movement of a small moth by the ceiling. His hands rested on the floor beside him twitching uncontrollably and he sighed as he moved them on top of the blankets in an attempt to calm himself. They clenched into fists unconsciously and the monk groaned knowing the problem. Chase couldn't sleep and he knew exactly why he couldn't sleep, but to admit that would crumble years worth of neatly piled defenses against the inevitable truth that floated around in his mind. His fists clenched because he wanted to fight, to justify his own existence , and to reach out in the manner he was most familiar with.

There was a slight creak as someone inched Chase's door open. He sat up and felt his heart quicken its pace as he waited for the someone in his room to do something, anything. Chase expected a knife in his ribs, a blast of fire, or the cold clammy hands of a Jiang Shi that would use its advantage of surprise to drain him of his chi. He only needed to know how to strike it before it got him.

"Chase?"

Footsteps clattered slowly on the floor, cushioned by bunny slippers and their owners own shuffling walk, Chase felt a hand rest itself on his shoulder and his muscles tensed. There was a brief moment of silence and for that moment all Chase could hear was the beat of his own heart pounding in his ears. Telling him to attack the boy. He raised a hand to his heart and took a deep breath, horrified he would even consider that.

"Are you alright boy? Have a nightmare?"

There was a soft plop as he seated himself by Chase and scooted a bit closer then Chase would have usually preferred,

"You can't sleep, and it's me. Jack, incase you can't tell!" He replied with some of his peppy tone slightly daunted by his sleepiness.

"I know, Omi hasn't come into my room at this hour since he was five, " he said sightly unnerved by Jack's seemingly all knowing statement. He busied his hands with rearranging his blankets hoping Good Jack wouldn't notice how oddly he was behaving.

"The Heylin side is getting stronger isn't it?" Jack asked softly.

"It always seems like that, don't be afraid. I'll die before I let this temple fall."

Jack shuddered knowing it was true and asked his next question.

"And you're sad?"

Chase's heart stopped banging in his chest for a nanosecond.

"Of course not."

"Lonely then? Dojo said you and Guan were once the best of friends...do you miss him?"

Chase blanched and gave a sad sort of smile.

"Dojo's been running his mouth again? Yes we were friends in our time. But he chose his path and I stayed to mine, I was lucky. I had a chance to regret my decision."

Good Jack grabbed Chase's clenched fist and gave it a squeeze, Chase gave a sort of sigh and continued.

"I nearly made the same mistake, but there was intervention and what I drank was no magical potion but pea soup. I spit it out....I never thought...if only I had--" His words turned into dry, strangled, sobs as his mind dragged up all his old memories. Jack's arms wrapped around him in one of his signature bone crushing hugs and sniffled in the way that he did when someone else was sad. Chase sat hunched over too wretched feeling to complain about the violation of his personal bubble. They had been his first friends, his family, what had become of them? They had all drifted off towards evil or legend and left him, abandoned.

"You don't have to be lonely," Jack said softly. "We love you, we'll be there for you, because you've always been there for us."

In the darkness Chase smiled, who 'we' was, was quite obvious to him, and he smiled because in his heart he knew it was true.


	16. Hero's Are Made

I started this a while ago and finally got around to finishing it. It took me roughly from 12 to 3 am, quite sad. This was meant be a drabble type thing and ended up much longer then expected even with leaving a few things out. Enjoy

* * *

"_As my apprentice you are free to go wherever in my citadel that you deem fit, but stay away from the dungeons."_

Jack crept down the dungeon steps hugging the Shroud of Shadows around his thin shoulders. Even the stairs going down to Chase's dungeons were dank and the only light came from torches, placed every thirty feet down the narrow, winding stair case. If Jack hadn't known better he would have thought he was descending into hell. Which was true in a way, he thought as he neared the end. It probably had been someone's hell.

He stopped mid step only a few yards away from the door. He was unusually fearful and for a moment he had imagined noises in the dark. Jack took a deep breath of the stale air to fortify himself and reached for the large bronze handle. It was slimy and he pulled back with a shudder and a sneer. His evil lair would be gleaming metals and plastics. Not old and slimy. Jack wiped his hand on his pants and opened the door ignoring the steady drip drip of water inside.

The door creaked open, a noise that ripped through the darkness faster and louder than Jack thought possible. With a cautious glance behind him Jack stepped inside. The torches hadn't been lit here and Jack fumbled with a carton of matches before he finally managed to light one, all the mean while ignoring the stench that surrounded him.

The torch's glow penetrated the darkness and Jack went deeper into the dungeons. One hand crept along the wall and the other held the torch aloft. The sound of water and stench of death grew as he went along until he came across a door, not even locked, that had people in it. Not talking exactly but the occasional moan crept through the door.

Jack look at the door warily, someone who was kept in Chase's dungeon was probably dangerous. So dangerous they couldn't even be trusted as jungle cats, or treacherous. He stared at his own hand in horror and it involuntarily opened the door for him. As he hands no longer seemed to obey him neither did his legs, they walked forwards of their own accord illuminating the small dungeon room with the flickering light of his torch.

"No...." Jack whispered. The Shroud slipped off legs suddenly found it very hard to hold his own scant weight and they began to buckle. He whimpered as what must have been a dozen pairs of gleaming golden eyes turned to look at him.

Jack ducked outside of the room splattering the rough stones with vomit, barely managing to keep his torch out of the acrid spray. He looked back into the room hoping he had been mistaken but he had no such luck.

Jack's eyes grew wide as he finally had a glimpse of what the Lao Mang Long soup did to a person, after all, he now had a basis for comparison.

There was a fluttering of cloth and limbs as the dirty figures shoved in the tiny room attempted to do- to do what? Jack thought.

And then he lifted his head and even through the hanks of matted hair covering most of his face he shot Jack a look that made his whole body shake. Revulsion mixed with pity and fright.

"Get out Jack." The voice was deep, but quiet and raspy like someone who didn't expect another breath of air. But all Jack was able to reply was,

"Chase?"

Ever single person in the room gave some sign of recognition of the name. The Chase who had spoken, who was chained up on the wall, spoke again.

"He won't hesitate to kill you, and believe it or not we don't all hate you here."

Jack stared but couldn't speak. So many Chase's he could only assume they had all come from different alternate dimensions. One was dress strictly in dingy blue, another in a long white robe, the one he was talking to, jeans, a leather jacket and a button up shirt. Everyone of them was filthy, covered in what looked like dried blood.

Jack summoned up his voice but swallowed his tongue again when he felt some brush against his ankle. Fearing it was a rat or something worth he reached down to shoe it away and suddenly realized what the stench was that surrounded this place. Burned flesh.

The hand that had brushed against him was too scared, too burned for its owner to still be alive, but he was. Air came in and out of him in a labored cycle. The badly burned face looked up at him for a moment, even though Jack could clearly tell each movement caused him tremendous pain, and his scared face smiled in a way Jack hasn't though possible.

"Alive," came the faint, yet clearly distinguishable voice that drifted up from the nearly dead Chase.

"Pitifully isn't it?"

Jack whipped around only to see his Chase, a strong healthy Chase, standing behind him staring at his counterparts with a smug arrogance.

."I came down because he was dying, only to find you disobeying my only order worm. So like you, to beg for the chance to be evil, truly evil, and then to be sick with it when you see it." His eyes gleamed like the others in the lamplight but even in their states their eyes still held a warmth in them that his Chase had not. They were good Chases, Jack realized. Maybe not all temple monks but good.

"What have you done here?" Jack said trying to keep his tone even and undisturbed even though he couldn't disguise how moist his eyes had gotten when he realized somewhere, in another dimension, Chase would have been so glad to see him alive.

"Using magic you wouldn't understand I've traveled to numerous dimensions and gathered up numerous counterparts, each is now being used to enhance my own chi, when I am finished absorbing their chi my powers will be beyond mortal comprehension." He gave the burnt Chase a nudge with his boot disdainfully.

"Consider yourself lucky you met him Spicer possibly the only person who ever died to protect you on purpose," he gazed up at Jack and laughed sickeningly. " You didn't get the whole story then? You would think this bunch of bleeding hearts would love to talk about the bravery of their fallen brother, but they aren't really up for talking. He's like this because of you insect, a alternate version, who was too stupid to turn off his welding torch before taking a nap. Too weak, too stupid, too inclined to see himself in you."

Jack looked down at the corpse tears now falling thick and fast. A strangeness was welling up inside him, part of it was recognizable as sadness but the other was foreign, Something he hadn't felt since second grade. He could no longer remember what he was supposed to call the feeling but as he stared at Chase and the Chase's that seemed to be weakening quicker now that his Chase was here he felt the need to do something. Anything.

"Step aside boy, his body is for the cats." Chase made a move meant to bat Spicer away but the boy stood unshakable in the door frame.

"No." Jack said lifting his dripping ruby red eyes up to the cold golden ones.

"What do you mean no?" Chase snarled. How dare he! How dare the worm oppose him.

"No means no. This is sick! This is-"

"Evil? Remember Jack that's what you chose when you joined me."

Jack gulped down what he believed to be more bile , brought on by fright this time, and held his hand up to Chase's face in a familiar L shaped sign.

"Loser," was Jacks only retort. Jack slowly stooped down and picked up the Shroud of Shadows as the word sunk into Chase.

There was nothing to break the silence but the drip of water as Jack pulled something out of his pocket. He had meant to show it to Chase, to impress him, well he would get to show it to Chase, but not in the way Jack had expected.

There was a hiss as the laser melted it's way through armor, through skin and flesh and bone; Chase never uttered a sound. Immortal as he was this would not kill him but the searing pain itself was driving him into shock. Jack activated a small Jackbot that began to free the prisoners as he flew up the stairs on his heliobot.

What had he done? What had he done? He had attacked Chase Young that's what he had done! There was no way he was going to be a Heylin after that, he would be killed, and the monks would never take him back after all the double crossing he had done.

Hovering quickly through the air towards his home he thought over his new situation.

"So where does that leave me?"

* * *

I'm contemplating stopping this and actually doing a story with continuity and a plot. As you may be able to tell my favorite characters are Chase and Jack (like so many other people) so it would probably involve them. Since it's me the chances of me actually stopping my oneshots is scant but updates will be really really really slow. So I'm down to trying to decide between these:

Time Portal: Jack makes a time machine to get pudding cups from the future but it ends up going wrong when he summons up a 15 year old Chase Young instead. After meeting Chase can he really let him go on to his fate? Can he even tell him?

Imaginary Friend: When Jack decided to go evil in Second Grade he gains a imaginary friend who trys to put him on a different path. The friend disspears with Wuya but comes back just in time for what could be his final words of advice.

Little Dragon: Chase's early history. (something I've already started but lost along the way.)

Just Young: Chase Young is accidently split in his Xiaolin and Heylin sides and places Jack in charge of his good half as he looks for a cure.

.


	17. Degrees of Separation

Drabble I wrote on my deviant art account and never posted here. But I felt the need to prove Please Remember Me is still alive. Time Portal is in the works. As well as one oneshot based off something someone keeps posting here (When it gets posted you'll know who you are) and another based off my own unfinished story Little Dragon (or a oneshot in this collection) and the Shadow of Fear.

This is rather ooc on Chase's part I think. Unless he just wants to make sure he still has people to conquer.

* * *

Jack Spicer was not a fan of nature, neither the less he was sitting on a park bench watching a bunch of middle schoolers play in their little cliques. Soon to be high school cheerleaders, soon to be high school jocks, the Geeks, the freaks, the goths, and the occasional kid that was just sitting staring at the other children like they didn't know what to do.

He caught himself watching one boy in particular, a sorry specimen who was hanging around a group of more stylish giggling pre teens. He was laughing at their jokes, trying to squeeze his way into the circle before violently being shoved out and sitting himself down in a patch of grass.

"His name is Timmy," a voice said from behind the bench. Jack slowly turned his head in frozen terror.

"C-chase Young! What a honor to have you follow me!" Jack exclaimed all too giddy. His idol rolled his eyes but didn't physically hurt him, which on Jack's track record was good.

"He is thirteen years old, in seventeen years time he will have killed off the majority of the population of the America's and Asia," Chase said.

Jack whipped back around to look at the kid, he didn't look like he could do anything much, especially that.

" The truly odd thing is that if someone were to go over to him and become his friend they would inadvertently be a hero. Just that one person would prevent him from ever creating his virus."

"Aren't you into that kind of thing though?" Jack asked. "...Chase?" There was silence and he reached behind the bench feeling only air.

"Hey you! Kid!"


	18. I Think I'll Name Him Jareth

Gasp, no Jack at at. Completely inspired by the song Little Wonders. Would anyone get a oneshot with anyone in Xs cast getting wished away to the Goblin King? Because that's what I thought of after naming this chapter. Sorry about the lack of updates I've been working on some original stuff and it's cramping my Xiaolin Showdown style as you might be able to tell.

* * *

Outside of the temple the rain came down in great deluge, flooding every crevice and nook. It left not a tree or stone dry, yet from just beyond the temple gates a man stood, head bent over something cradled in his arms, black hair blowing in the wind. The rain stopped a inch away from the man, flowing around and over him, dribbling down in front of his golden eyes. Chase never did mind being wet, but this baby wouldn't do well if he became ill so young.

Chase pushed back the blanket the child was swaddled in and ran his finger lightly over the baby's head. It was devoid of hair, even the fine down that he expected from a child of this young age. And odder still was his color, the baby was yellow as butter with nine glowing dots on his forehead.

Chase had no qualms about carrying the child through the gates and into the temple. At the entrance hall he was stopped by Master Fung who stared at the baby curiously. He raised a eyebrow, looked at the baby's forehead, and then at Chase.

"The chosen one?" he asked full well knowing the answer. Chase nodded and changed the baby's position in his arms slightly.

"What about starting your own temple?" Master Fung asked as he watched the fifteen thousand year old monk calm the baby that honestly seemed annoyed that it was out of the rain.

"That can wait," Chase said calmly. "I think I'll name him Omi."


	19. Captured

I finally posted something! This is pretty much a twoshot. it could have been done as a twoshot but I wanted to ask if there was anything in particular they wanted to happen first. I have my own ideas but I'm interested in others.

Clearly a au. Similar to the one Omi creates but not quite.

I think I've lost my angst bug and gained a bunch of writers block, mores the pity.

* * *

The monk slumped against the confines of his prison, the Sphere of Yun. His golden eyes were closed and his head was flopped over his torso. After an hour of protesting his imprisonment, and having gained nothing for it, Chase Young had gone to sleep, smack dab in the middle of Spicer's workshop.

The evil genius himself was working on a new project, a replacement of the monk, someone to infiltrate the Xiaolin monks temple. He couldn't help but cast the occasional glance over to his prisoner. Jack seldom saw him out of fighting form, even when he was only observing a showdown he seemed poised for battle.

"There's no way he's going to get that good." Jack said, referring to his Chase-bot. It sat finished on the cold steel table, or it should have been finished. Jack had yet to turn it on.

"Then why don't you give up and let me go?"

Jack looked up from his robot, one hand poised above it.

"Hey! I thought you were asleep?" His hand hastily moved through his red hair, letting the drooping spikes perk back up.

"I woke up,' he replied simply. His eyes skimmed over the robot that lay in its frozen slumber on the table. Jack moved closer, to the other side of the table, only a few feet away from the sphere. Chase spoke with his back to Spicer, but he quickly turned himself around, leaning against the other side of the sphere. He rolled his neck in a slow circle before stretching his arms to the dome's ceiling.

"Not the most comfortable way to nap," Chase said, lips curling into a smile. "Now that you have a doll, you don't need the original, why don't you just let me go before the young monks get worried?"

"The Chase-bot is going to the monks, they won't be worried for long." Jack's ruby eyes locked onto Chase's gold ones. "You'll be here until my plan is done."

"And how long is that?" Chase wasn't worried, not yet anyway. Spicer, while a mechanical genius, was not much of a planner and tended toward non fatal plans.

"For as long as it takes." Jack watched as a flicker of discomfort passed through the monk's features. He clearly didn't like the sound of that.

"You fancy yourself as one of the bad guys again don't you Spicer?" His tone was smooth, even, it lacked all the emotion currently pent up inside him. "You could always turn to the Xiaolin side. You'll get kicked by us less at any rate. You're not really cut out for evil, you'll do so much good on the Xiaolin side." His voice had turned irresistibly charming, almost seductive in nature. Jack took a few steps toward him, mesmerized, before snapping out of it. "I've heard of being seduced by evil but this is ridiculous."

Chase sighed dramatically.

"I don't do well captured and denied the right to moving more then a few feet."

"I'll be transferring you to the Shackles of Yun after I send the robot out. You can move all you want then." Jack bit the inside of his mouth slightly. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this to the man. Chase was visibly distressed now, his eyebrows knit together and lips set in a hard line.

"That's low." Was all he managed to say.

"The Xiaolins created them." Jack replied.

"Yes, but to use on great evil. Never to reach into a fellows mind and shape their will. I will not let you use them on me, even if it's only to tell me to stay put. I've spent too many years finding myself to let you take that away." His voice was steely. Chase Young was too proud to beg, even as a humble monk. Jack was silent for a while, deep in thought.

"I can set the Jack-bots to level ten," he said softly. Jack's insides squirmed with guilt, he wasn't supposed to relent, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't do that to Chase, even if he was supposed to be on the Heylin side. The Heylin treated him like dirt, and the Xiaolin regarded him as sort of a feeble stumbling block. Except for Chase, who treated him with a sort of heedless kindness.

"Level ten?"

"Their highest competency setting. I've tested them with it on, they can zap bugs out of the air from a mile away. You'd never stand a chance with them standing guard."

"In lieu of the wu?" Chase asked, shocked at Spicer's sudden generous offer. Robots after all, were still robots.

Jack nodded, before walking back to his creation and activating it. It sprang to life with a chipper.

"How may I serve you master Jack?" Back in the Sphere of Yun Chase rolled his eyes.

"Go to the monks, you're a spy. When the time is right, steal all their wu. Remember to report back," he paused for a moment. "And be less chipper, more like him." Jack gestured to Chase.

The robot duplicate nodded and zoomed off, all too happy to do its job.

"If they fall for that I fear for the young monks minds. I do not act like that." He watched Jack speak something into his wrist watch. Presumably setting the Jack-bot army to level ten.

"You must have great confidence in these machines." Jack shrugged, skinny shoulders burdened by the weight of the trench coat he had neglected to take off.

"Mom said everyone is good at something."

Chase shut his eyes as the sphere he was in popped and Jack put away the Reversing Mirror in that split second. He stepped out of the wu, a smile on his lips.

"You're going to try and get past the Jack-bots aren't you?" Jack said.

"I never promised I would stay put, you just assumed you could make me."


End file.
